The present invention relates generally to a lever switch, and more particularly to a switch with a separately removable actuating member, suitable for use in an electrical musical instrument.
There has been proposed various switches which have an actuating lever rotatably secured to a switch frame by means of a mounting rod. In these conventional switches, however, if an actuator lever is required to be repaired or replaced, the mounting rod must be removed.